fallout_alaska_fan_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Autleeir Tah
Writer's Note: Yeah they're a bit out there, though I wanted them to be the Super Mutants of Alaska, as I couldn't for the life of me come up with a valid reason why there'd be more Super Mutants let alone living in Alaska. So they are an experiment by the German Think Tank Scientist Dr. Winfried Stroheim. Who kept testing his modified F.E.V. Formula to fix it's sterility, and promote the growth of life. Through immoral human experiments of course.. What else would a mad scientist use. So far they are his best creation, and one step closer to being God.. Yeah he's a mad scientist and his only goal is creating mythological creatures. Considering we had talking Deathclaws, Harold, Big Mt, and Vault Tec. And cut content for intelligent animals. Goat People aren't the weirdest things, imagine if Dr. Mobius never reprogrammed his fellow Scientists? What horrors they could bring. I was going for an example of just what one of them was capable of. The Autleeir Tah The Autleeir Tah. Created using a variety of genetic research, they are a anthropomorphic mountain goat people. With a generally high level of intelligence. With thick muscular Plantigrade legs, and color variations regarding fur. They were not some hairless creature, no head to toe they were covered in fur. The only places where the fur was thinnest were at the head, and hands. The head appeared to be that of some demon with human like facial features with the exception of a rather large jaw and long horns which defined certain characteristics. If the horns wrapped upwards curling around and pointing in front of their face, they were a more dominant and aggressive by nature. If they wrapped downwards towards the jaw pointing in front of them, they were more docile and submissive. A trait more often associated with females. And if they wrapped towards the back of the head and pointed in the back they were more intelligent and possessed more human thought processes than usual. They're hands have rough with hard tipped fingers, almost like their horns. But only on the skin surface.While they were generally intelligent and possessed human speech. They don't like humans and prefer to live on their own back in the mountains. The culture divaricates not just amongst the two genders male and female. But between the different traits and ethos that diverge from them. For example females are often submissive and their horns grow to shadow that trait, males even the more intellectual among them who often lack the physical strength and stature of the more dominant find proper mates from this particular trait pool, giving enough diversity to keep different traits alive and evolving. They are omnivores and make their own weapons aside from when they find firearms. The technology they have is rather advanced, but no more so than the Humans that live in this radioactive world. The Autleeir Tah from sub groups where certain aspects stand out. There are at least four known to man. The Huerra which are the war like and dominant among them, battles rage between them and other sub groups like them. They naturally seek out challenges from dangerous predators, the Great Mountain bear for instance. Hunting is done alone to prove one’s worth and strength. Any weapon may be used so long as it’s found or made during the hunt. Any weapon placed by others is strictly against their set of codes. Similar the the bushido code, Justice, Courage, Mercy, Honesty, Politeness, Honor, Loyalty, and Character. It was assumed that they modeled themselves after the Samurai of ancient Japan. How they knew so much about them is a fact shrouded in mystery. They are war like indeed, yet never incite it. Raiders and hunts are their main forms of excitement. They fiercely protect their own, even if they’re from another sub group. They rarely interact with humans aside from raiders who meet their end at the tip of their blades, guns. Should the off chance that they associate with Humans they act affably until such a time where the human party shows hostilities. However their disdain of humans forces the to keep their distance and rarely make contact with them. Then there is the Bruttahs. Despite the violent sounding name they are the most peaceful of the Autleeir Tah. Farmers and gatherers mostly. They provide food for most of their kind, not just for their sub group. They are docile and fearful of other races, and cower at most natural occurrences, such as storms where strong winds or fire. The gene pool survives by their cowardly nature oddly enough. Males of either the dominant or intellectual nature find obtaining a potential mate easier, and males of the Huerra sub groups despite their strong ethos find protecting weaker females coincides with their war like and protective traits. Now the Cserit. Or the wise ones, collect knowledge and create new uses for technology. Well versed in the Human language they experiment with new contraptions and tech, such as computers and robots. They also make decisions that have a great impact on their race, where to live, where to hunt. And when to make outside contact. Then the last ones the Graten. The most common, they live with different and clashing cultures, like the culture of per-war life. They coexist in relative peace. Managing laws and order with a council. With the Diverse beliefs and cultures they live in different territories often on the edge of another’s. Where they meet and trade goods, sometimes conflict breaks out, but this too is another facet of life for them. The Autleeir Tah, have certain physical characteristics. They have an average height of about 12 feet, and under the layers of fur, which often time lead most to believe that they are excessively muscular, is quite the opposite. They have small skeletal frames, which are mostly comprised of muscle, to very little fat. Making them very lean, yet still stronger than any average Human. And while they may not be as strong as a Super Mutant, they have certain features that more than make up for that. Other features are a short tail, and long arms and legs. They’re feet, have three toes, which they normally walk on, that allow movement on rock faces, and even buildings. It in conjunction with their hands which have calcium built up, almost like scales covering the hand, wrist, and feet. Allow them to scale sheer rock faces, and most building with ease. Thier fur may vary in coloration, but brown, black, and gray is the most common, with white being among the least. They are exceptionally quick and agile, and make for tough enemies. Should one anger them. They have a first, last, and clan. Name. The first is simple enough, it’s what they call each other. The last name, is something that connects them thier birth parents, it also becomes the clan name, should one start a new clan, or become the new head. And the clan name identifies who they serve. With the long lifespan, about 130 years, though only the wise ones live that long, the others either wage war, or flee in terror, only to find something worse waiting for them. Sickness and disease are common for them, while they can deal with most illnesses they often succumb to them, if they can’t receive treatment with herbs, or pre-war medicine. The Autleeir Tah; Reuut. Reuut is a coming of age ceremony for young Huerra, during this time their cognitive functions delve into utter madness as they begin exhibiting signs of mental instability. During this time their testosterone levels spike, and they become mad with anger. As the ceremony is underway their Horns are sawed off, and bodies restrained. As they take herbs for a month to calm themselves. And return their minds to normal. It is speculated that Reuut, is the rutting season that our descendants once underwent each year after maturity. Why only the Huerra? That is unknown. Mating seasons last about two weeks in the early spring, and partners are chosen about a week before.The Tahs mate in new pairs every year to diversify the gene pool, back when the first of their race stepped out into the world, there were only twenty, ten male ten female. They were ‘Pure’ And only had the best qualities. But as time went on they quickly realized that they needed to diversify the gene pool least they face an early extinction. Thus Lifemates rare but not entirely uncommon. We were hunted and killed like animals, stuffed and mounted. Solomon hungered for war and conquest, as he tried to rally The Autleeir Tah into enslaving the humans. But Genghis defied him and showed the Tahs a better way of life. Tahs do not interbreed, they have no interest in human partners, there have been several cases though, most during their darker years when they were enslaved and hunted, where man has experimented. To say the least, no young was ever produced from such a pairing, as their DNA is too different from a human's. As Kasta suggested. The clippings of Tahs, could be used for scrimshaw since there will be variations in keratin. Having carved their own symbols or hunting marks as a way to boast to others. then as they get older the marks get carved away to make room for elaborate designs to signify rank and name. like the ivory carvings of elephant tusks sometimes have and the carving of finger bones in the 13th and 14th century. It is a really cool idea Kasta, thanks for that. Basically they file and trim their armor, otherwise it causes overgrowth. The Race took inspiration from Saytrs, Gargoyles the T.V. Series, Abominable Snowmen, Sheepsquatch which has had apparent sightings in Alaska as well. And good Ol Krampus from the folklore of Alpine countries. So Basically a Goat Humanoid creature. With Demonic features. Once a new Tah is born it takes 4 months for it to move about on it's own. They are born covered it fur, and once they are washed and cleaned off they are placed with the Mother to care and warm. Sometimes newborns need extra blankets during the colder months. Since the Mating season starts in March, and offspring are born roughly in June. There's a few cold months that they must endure before their coats fully come in. Once their thicker coats come in around December they are able to live without the warmth of their Mothers. At 6 years they are old enough to be on their own. Usually the races have their own methods of raising them, though the Huerra are the most brutal. At this age they are cast out of the home forced to build their own life. They need to make a name for themselves as hunters and warriors. At age 16 they are Sexually Mature and begin to find partners of their own. And at age 25 they are Physically Mature reaching a height of around twelve feet. There is times where the newborns are fur-less. They are called Thera-Mal. Or Winters Prey. It is one of the few times where the skin of an Autleeir Tah is visible. They have a pinkish hue which will darken to a deep red under long term sun exposure. Those call Winters Prey, the fur-less ones never grow a coat of fur and they lack the ability to survive the harsh cold. Often just after birth they are put down. To spare them from the frozen death they'd otherwise endure. It is not known what exactly causes this condition. Genetic Mutation, too much Inbreeding or just a possible side effect from Genetic tampering done by the Scientist that created them. "They came from the Mountains, the cliffs and peaks. They're Demons with black horns, and they'll kill us all." Referring to the Autleeir Tah and their first appearance. Around 183 years ago. Or in 2117. Category:Intelligent or Humanoid creatures